


Ticket B13

by Lilibel



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Mention of Alexis, Mention of Rachel - Freeform, My first work in French in years
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibel/pseuds/Lilibel
Summary: David, vu par Patrick.Episode 308.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Ticket B13

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'ai donc pas tapoté en francais depuis des années et j'ai décidé de tenter un petit quelque chose, pour me forcer à écrire dans ma langue maternelle. En esperant que c'est lisible... Enjoy? :)

Il a toujours pensé qu’il y avait quelque chose de cruel dans le sourire de David Rose. 

Le menton en avant, le regard distant, le sourire rare. 

Rachel suivait Alexis Rose sur les réseaux sociaux et à l’occasion, il avait vu passer des photos de son frère. Les épaules rejetées en arrière, comme s’il allait affronter le monde, et les yeux noirs, pleins d’assurance et de tempêtes. Il ne sait rien de plus sur cet homme, mais quand il se retrouve face à lui, il se demande un court instant si Ray et lui parlaient bien du même David Rose.

Celui qui s’assoit en face de lui n’est pas rasé de près, a des yeux marron et semble extrêmement sûr de lui tout en semblant au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il a le menton moins revêche et exprime toutes ses émotions à travers sa gestuelle. 

Patrick est fasciné. Tellement captivé qu’il est distrait et n’arrive pas à se concentrer sur la conversation. Finalement leur entretien arrive à sa fin et Patrick ne sait toujours pas ce que David souhaite faire de son magasin. Mais il sait qu’il est subjugué par son client et espère que David fera bon usage de sa carte de visite.

Patrick a toujours pensé qu’il y avait quelque chose de cruel dans le sourire de David Rose. 

Jusqu’à ce que David lui tende le ticket B13.

**Author's Note:**

> beta grammaticale par deedeehasbeen  
> merci au discord des Nuits qui m'a booster a tenter de tapoter in French.


End file.
